Pourquoi es tu un professeur ?
by Eirin-chan
Summary: Natsu est un jeune lycéen amoureux de son professeur principal, celui-ci, face à son absence mentalement en cours, veut lui faire des cours particuliers. Ses cours particuliers vont devenir vraiment très particuliers pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils vont avoir quelques problèmes mais les résoudront grâce à leurs amis et à leur famille. Lemon à prévoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Pourquoi es-tu un professeur ?

**Auteure :** Eirin

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** À mon plus grand malheur, ils appartiennent à Mashima mais c'est pas grave.

**Note de l'auteure : **J'ai inventé un personnage vous le découvrirai après... Et un lemon est à prévoir, ou plusieurs, je sais pas je n'ai pas encore décidé. Le titre a été fait à la va vite car je préfère écrire le titre à la fin de mes fictions... Pardon si j'ai fait des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! Bonne lecture et vous pouvez mettre des reviews si vous aimez ou si par exemple vous voulez que je rajoute quelque chose pour vous faire plaisirs, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais j'aime bien faire plaisir aux gens qui lisent! Alors **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Cours particuliers **

Un réveil sonna dans une pièce sombre où un léger rayon de Soleil parcourut la pièce pour venir se poser sur un jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il s'étira doucement avant de se lever et ouvrir ses rideaux en clignant des yeux en faisant la rencontre du trop plein de lumière qui illuminait la pièce. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer son jardin et les maisons alentours avant de partir prendre sa douche d'un pas pressé. Il ouvrit doucement l'eau tiède et la laissa ruisseler sur son corps incroyablement bien battit, il se lava rapidement et mit une serviette sur ses cheveux étrangement roses pour les sécher pendant qu'il s'habillait de son uniforme de lycéen. Drôle de couleur mais ce n'est pas une teinture, il a cette couleur par sa mère, un gêne héréditaire, ils sont nés ainsi c'est tout. Une fois que ses cheveux furent secs, il dévala les escaliers avec son sac dans la main et partit de chez lui après avoir soigneusement fermée la porte à clés avec sa tartine dans la main. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard pour sa première heure de cour de la journée sachant qu'il adorait ce professeur, enfin… Il était amoureux de ce professeur. Ce professeur était un jeune enseignant d'SVT, Physique Chimie et c'était aussi son professeur principal. Il était avait une magnifique carrure, il était beau, grand, il avait de magnifiques cheveux bleu nuit et de beaux yeux noirs ce qui faisait rêvé le jeune encore endormi.

Il arriva devant son lycée et reconnu une jeune fille blonde accompagné d'une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient d'un rouge éclatant, et un jeune homme avec des cheveux bleu et un étrange tatouage sous l'œil droit. Il alla vers eux et les saluèrent, essoufflé, en souriant comme à son habitude.

- B'jour Lucy, Erza ! Yo Gérald.

Le dit Gérald tapota l'épaule de son ami avant que la dénommé Lucy prenne la parole.

- C'est bizarre, t'es à l'heure…

- Pourquoi c'est bizarre ?! Je ne peux pas être en retard et vous le savez tous les trois.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ce cher professeur !

- Ouai, bon ça va on rentre ?

- Oh mais on se calme, c'est mignon d'être amoureux !

- Pour l'instant t'as personne je te signale !

- Toi non plus que je sache…

- On se calme tous les deux et on va en cours ! Dit Erza en trainant les deux concernés qui se charriaient encore.

Elle lâcha ses amis au niveau des escaliers en disant qu'elle n'allait pas les porter jusqu'au 3ème étage ce qui fit rire Gérald car il reconnaissait bien sa petite amie, Natsu se releva puis monta les escaliers en souriant. Il souri ainsi jusqu'au laboratoire n°9 pour voir son cher professeur principal qui lui souri en retour ce qui le fit rougir en un clin d'oeil. Il marcha jusqu'au plan de travail n° 4 (et oui, il y en a plusieurs) et s'installa avec Gérald pendant que les deux filles s'installèrent juste devant avec une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient aussi bleu ( aucun lien de parenté avec Gérald car ils sont beaucoup plus clair, environ bleu turquoise), toujours retenu par un serre-tête jaune à fleurs oranges pâles, qui se nommait Reby tandis que son petit ami, que l'on surnomme le gothique derrière son dos car il est facilement irritable, Gajeel s'assit aux côtés de Natsu et Gérald. Gérald remarqua qu'il y avait des feuilles de TP sur les plans de travails et commença à lire l'énoncé qui s'y trouvait inscrit. Le cours débuta et Natsu se perdit dans les phrases et la beauté du prof, il ne faisait même pas attention aux questions que celui lui posait pour savoir si il écoutait. Finalement, le prof lui demanda de venir le voir en fin de cours car il en avait marre de ne pas avoir de réponses. Le cœur de Natsu se mît à accélérer brutalement, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait à la fin de ce cours et pria qu'elle n'arrive pas mais elle vînt plus vite que prévu à son goût. Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout l'établissement, les murmures et les exclamations se mirent en action tandis que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires pour s'en aller vers les autres salles de cours. Lucy, Erza, Reby et Gérald s'arrêtèrent juste devant Natsu et Lucy lui demanda si tout allait bien mas le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et rangea ses affaires dans un grand silence puis demanda à Erza de dire qu'il arriverait avec un peu de retard à leur cours de sport, elle acquiesça et lui murmura un « bonne chance » avant qu'ils se mettent à partir de la salle. Il marcha lentement vers le bureau de professeur qui attendait que les deux derniers élèves sortent de la salle pour soupirer et regarder son élève qui avait la tête baisser. Mais une jeune élève, qui venait d'arriver, toqua à la porte et demanda au professeur si il pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas comprit. Cette élève avait des cheveux bleus et tournait toujours autour du professeur mais depuis qu'elle avait un petit ami, elle s'était calmée… Elle se nommait Jubia Loxer. Une fois qu'elle fut sortit et qu'elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle par demande du professeur, celui-ci se rassît et observa son élève.

- Et bien Natsu, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- C'est votre faute... Je comprends rien au cours.

- Si tu étais beaucoup moins dans la lune, tu comprendrais.

- Oui... Mais...

- Tu veux des cours particulier ? Peut être que cela t'aidera.

- En quoi ils consisteront ? Demanda l'élève en baissant encore plus la tête pour ne pas montrer ses rougeurs.

- Sur les chapitres que tu n'as pas comprit. Je trouve, moi personnellement, que tu es plus dans la lune dans ce chapitre.

- Ou... Oui...

- Mais j'aurais pensé que tu n'aurais pas besoin d'en savoir plus vu ton visage et ta carrure. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Où veux tu que les cours se passent ?

- Se passe ? Euh, bah... Je...

- Chez toi ? Ici ? Ou chez moi ?

- Comme vous voulez...

- Ce que je veux, c'est ne pas ennuyer tes parents.

- Mon père est en voyage d'affaire à Londres et ma mère rentre vers 18-19h.

- Et bien, si cela ne dérange pas ta mère, nous pouvons commencer chez toi et si tu n'y arrive toujours pas ce sera chez moi. Tu es d'accord ?

- Hum... Oui...

- On commence à la fin des cours. Tu termines à quelle heure ?

- À 15h15.

- Et bien, on se retrouve à 15h30 devant les portes du lycée, je n'ai plus cours après ça tombe bien.

- J'ai cours de karaté mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas y aller...

Mr. Fullbuster sourit puis rangea ses livres et mît son manteau sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la pièce avec un Natsu plus rouge que jamais. Il ferma la porte à clés et se tourna vers son élève qui tenait fermement son sac. Il sourit puis lui tapota le dos pour lui dire qu'il pouvait partir en cours.

Une fois que la fin des cours arriva, le professeur attendit le jeune élève qui sortait d'un pas rapide pour que personne ne le voie. Ils commencèrent à marcher calmement dans les ruelles mais la tension montait en Natsu. Il aimait ce prof depuis 2 ans et depuis 2 ans il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais son amie Lucy avait vu son regard perdu et avait bien comprit ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Mais le jeune homme stressait depuis maintenant 10 minutes car le professeur le regardait avec un regard bienveillant et vraiment insistant. Finalement, le jeune lycéen ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait devant sa maison. Il regarda son prof et sortit ses clés, il ouvrit la grille de chez lui tout en tremblant et laissa entrer son prof dans le salon.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire avant de travailler ?

- Oui, un thé au citron si tu as.

- Ouai, je reviens.

Le professeur regarda son élève partir dans la cuisine et regarda la pièce en détail. Il y avait un écran plat qui était contre les rideaux qui protégeaient une double porte qui donnait sûrement sur le jardin, deux canapés en cuir et des meubles en bois qui étaient décorés de dizaines de photos. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un des meubles et observa les photos : il y avait une photo de Natsu, tout jeune, dans les bras d'un très belle femme aux cheveux roses et un homme brun qui devaient être les parents de Natsu. Il observa une deuxième photo et vit Nastu, qui devait avoir 9 ans, assis sur l'herbe avec sa mère qui riait puis il observa une dernière photo où il y avait la mère et Nastu avec un diplôme dans la main. Le jeune professeur se mît a sourire puis il entendit son élève revenir dans le salon.

- Elles sont très belles les photos.

- Ah... Merci.

- Ta mère est une belle femme.

Natsu lâcha le plateau brusquement sur la table et se retourna pour montrer son dos au professeur qui se rapprocha de lui un peu paniqué.

- Natsu ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Dit le professeur en posant ses mains sur les bras de Natsu.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il en souriant quand il se retourna.

- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur. Rien n'est cassé tant mieux. Bon, allons travailler avec ce thé.

- Ok.

* * *

Eirin : Bon voilà une fiction Grey x Natsu où ils sont civiles !

Grey : Je suis professeur de quoi ?!

Eirin : Prof principal, SVT et Physique chimie. C'est expliqué au début glaçon aveugle !

Grey : Je t'emmerde ! Et pourquoi SVT ?

Eirin : Parce qu'il y a un cours qui est bien pour vous deux !

Grey : T'es une vraiment perverse. C'est pas en quatrième et troisième ce cours normalement ?

Eirin : Je sais ^.^ Qui a dit que c'est un cours ? Une révision peut être

Natsu : J'ai peur pour la future révision dessus ! *part en courant*

Eirin : Mais Nat' revient *vois Grey courir vers son chéri* ! Bon salut à vous ! *les rejoins avec un mikado dans la main* !

**(#^.^#)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Pourquoi es-tu un professeur ?

**Auteure :** Eirin

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** À mon plus grand malheur, ils appartiennent à Mashima mais c'est pas grave.

**Note de l'auteure : Désolé du retard! Pardon! J'ai juste pas eu internet durant les vacances et je peux prendre mon ordo que durant les Week-end! Mais bon voilà, je suis de retour, donc je vous souhaite une** **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Fukiko Dragneel.**

- As-tu compris cela au moins Natsu ?

- Comment on peut avoir de type de maladie ? Oui, je l'ai fait l'année dernière en SVT. Pourquoi on fait un rappel ?

- Parce que quand j'ai fait une révision dessus tu ne savais rien. Donc, je te ferais une interro dessus dans deux semaines. Les définitions ?

- Je ne les connais pas Professeur…

- Dommage… Bon, je vais te les lire et à chaque fois que tu auras faux, tu feras 20 ta moyenne en sport ça ne devrait pas être compliquer. OK ?

- D'accord.

Mr. Fullbuster sourit à son élève et commença à lire les définitions du livre mais le jeune repartait à sa confection de stylos alors les pompes commencèrent. Au bout de cinq minutes de pompes d'affilées, Natsu s'assit exténuer sur son lit pendant que son professeur se mit à rire et posa une main sur la tête du lycéen pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Natsu releva un peu la tête et croisa un regard électrisant, il se releva brusquement et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Le professeur s'était rassis sans le savoir mais son élève était dans une position bizarre il avait la tête posée contre le torse du professeur et était sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ayant peur de la suite. Malencontreusement, il du les rouvrir car le plus vieux ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Natsu écarquilla les yeux et se releva violement puis il tomba la tête la première sur le rebord de son lit. Mr. Fullbuster alla vers son élève et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et regarda si il était blessé mais ce qu'il aperçut le plus s'était les rougeurs de Natsu qui essayait de ne pas le croiser du regard.

- Je suis… Je suis… Désolé pro… Professeur…

Mais le professeur n'écoutait pas, il restait dans la contemplation des yeux verts émeraude de son élève qu'il voyait pour la première fois de prêt. Sans qu'il ne se rendre compte, il s'approchait petit à petit des délicieuses lèvres mais quelque chose d'inattendu le coupe.

- Nat' mon bébé ? Je suis rentrée !

Il se recula rapidement et se releva en regardant son élève qui était resté figé, le professeur entendit des pas dans l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement et il tomba sur une belle femme avec des cheveux roses.

- Nat' ? Oups pardon, dit la femme. Nat' ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un ami qui venait à la maison ?

- Je suis son professeur madame…

- Oh désolé, vous semblez si jeune.

Le professeur sourit ainsi que la jeune femme qui entra dans la chambre, quand elle vit Natsu contre son lit, elle lui demanda :

- Tu t'es encore prit ton lit mon chéri ?

- Maman !

- Excusez moi, c'est de ma faute madame.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler alors.

- Merci mais ne vous dérangez pas.

- En fait, voulez vous dîner ici ? Un peu de compagnie de ferait pas de mal à Nat'.

- Volontiers madame. Si cela ne dérange pas trop.

- Pas du tout. Bon, je vais vous laisser…

Elle referma la porte de la chambre et Mr. Fullbuster reporta son regard sur son élève qui semblait énervé.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner Natsu.

- Et vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire quelque chose au lieu de rire ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Si on vous appelle mon bébé ou mon chéri vous dites quoi ?!

- Je ne dis rien et puis de toute façon, personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez bien de la chance !

- Bon tu viens où il faut que je dise : « Viens Nat' » ?

Natsu rougit mais alla quand même s'asseoir à côté de son professeur et le cours recommença sans aucune faute.

Le dîner arriva enfin, Mr. Fullbuster sentit la bonne odeur de riz au curry qui flottait dans l'air, il en fit la remarque dès qu'il descendit ce qui fit sourire Natsu et sa mère. Le professeur apprit le nom de la mère de Natsu à ce moment-là : Fukiko, qui lui dit que c'était le repas préféré de son fils. Le dîner commença tranquillement, le brun et Fukiko parlaient du même sujet : Natsu, le lycée et les problèmes. Le jeune lycéen mangea sans se joindre à la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de sujet et qu'ils se mettent à parler des sentiments. Il lâcha sa fourchette et baissa la tête, Fukiko tourna la tête vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne mais le jeune se leva brusquement et courut dans sa chambre. Le professeur voulut le rattraper mais la mère de Natsu le retint en disant non de la tête, qu'il faillait le laisser seul. Il se rassît et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais elle baissa la tête.

- Certains sujets sont sensibles pour mon fils avec certaines personnes.

- Comme celui de l'amour ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est essentiel dans la vie.

- C'est en rapport avec son cœur. Je ne préfère pas en discuter d'avantage car je lui ai promis mais s'il vous plaît… Ne le laissez pas seul.

- Je vous le promets Mme Dragneel.

- Merci.

À la fin du repas, Mr. Fullbuster mît son manteau et salua Fukiko. Elle le salua en retour et regarda les escaliers pour voir si son fils venait dire au revoir à son professeur mais rien ne venait, elle regarda le professeur qui hocha la tête positivement avant de partir en regardant la fenêtre de la chambre de son élève.

Fukiko monta les escaliers et commença à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son fils mais elle se stoppa quand elle entendit des pleurs, elle entra doucement et marcha vers le lit de son fils puis posa sa main sur son épaule et fus surpris de le voir l'enlacer. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que tout allait bien. Natsu pleurait, il avait mal au cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Fukiko décider de parler.

- Tu sais Nat', si tu pleures dis moi au moins pourquoi… Et je pourrais t'aider.

- Je l'aime…

- Qui ça ?

- Je l'aime… Je suis fou de lui…

- Ton professeur d'SVT ?

Natsu resta muet face à cette phrase attendant une phrase blessante mais sa mère lui embrassa le front.

- Je suis heureuse que tu le dises enfin…

- Quoi ?

- Je savais que tu étais… Que tu aimais les hommes. Mais ce qui me pose problème c'est que ce soit ton professeur…

- C'est parce qu'il est plus vieux que tu dis ça ?!

- Non, pas du tout, vous avez moins que dix ans d'écarts. C'est juste parce que c'est illégal pour un professeur de sortir avec un élève.

- Je sais mais… Je l'aime tellement…

- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé au dîner…

- Il t'aime.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai vu à son regard.

- Mais enfin mon chéri, je suis déjà marié avec ton père ! Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis sûr qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un…

- Qui ?

- Bah, tu le découvrira tôt ou tard mais si tu veux parler je suis là. D'accord mon poussin ?

Natsu fit un hochement de tête et sa mère lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front avant de lui dire de se reposer même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas recroiser son professeur pendant un petit bout de temps. Elle comprenait ses peines de coeur. Elle aussi, avant, était sensible mais son fils, quand il était jeune, s'était fait jeté lorsque ses amis avaient découvert sa sexualité, le traitant de tout les noms inimaginable pour un enfant de 9 ans. Ils avaient juste eu peur que Natsu tombe amoureux de l'un d'entre eux donc il l'avait chassé.

Elle ferma la porte lentement et éteignit la lumière de la chambre et du couloir puis descendit l'escalier pour téléphoner à son mari qui se trouvait en Amérique pour lui expliquer les "problèmes" de son fils.


End file.
